The present invention relates generally to an organized storage and dispensing container. Particularly, the present invention relates to a storage and dispensing container for plastic bags.
The benefits and problems relating to plastic bags and particularly to plastic grocery and shopping bags are well known. The thin plastic bags provided to shoppers at grocery stores and retail merchandise establishments are useful to transport purchased merchandise from the stores to the shopper's destination. However, thereafter, the accumulation of used plastic shopping bags often become bulky, troublesome and burdensome items. The empty bags are typically shoved into overstuffed drawers or the like, where they often become hard to contain, find and to retrieve when necessary.
The benefits of used plastic shopping bags are also well known. They often become liners for garbage receptacles and to store trash and debris, both indoors and outdoors as well as used for the pick-up of animal feces for subsequent disposal amongst other things, for example.
The main problem associated with used plastic bags is the time between initial use at the grocery store and their subsequent and multiple use as a recycled plastic shopping bag.
In the past, a number of prior art storage devices have been proposed for used plastic bags. These prior art storage devices have typically comprised flexible bag-like structures into which the used bags are stuffed and from which they are retrieved. These prior art devices have all suffered from inherent problems and difficulties.
The plastic bag storage and dispensing container of the present invention overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a rigid or semi-rigid container which is easily mounted in a variety of positions and locations for convenient access and use.